Super Campers
by OHHSNAPP
Summary: El Mitchierado has been kidnapped by Tesx Luthor? What is SuperShane and the Super Campers to do?


Robin Riddler Flash-Wayne presents to you…

SUPER CAMPERS

Enjoy.  
Disclaimer; Don't own DC or CR.

-

In the Cabin of Justice, in the remote, and possibly Canadian forests. The Super Campers are gathered around their round table of Justice. SuperShane stands at what could possibly be the head of the table, but since it's round, it hard to tell.

"Super Campers!" He called them to attention. All one… two… Three, oh however many there are.

"I have a question! I have to go to the bathroom." AquaJason called out, raising his hand. SuperShane gave him a, 'Shut the heck up' look. AquaJason sadly put his hand down to rest on the Round Table of Justice. "As I was saying, Super Campers. There is a distress call from--" SuperShane was interrupted by BatNate raising his hand. "I have a statement! Why aren't we called the 'Super Rockers' or something? Super Campers kinda sounds lame."

SuperShane growled, "THAT WAS TWO QUESTIONS! And wait… One was a statement!" BatNate dejectedly lowered his hand back to the tabletop.

"As I was saying, Super Campers… BEFORE I WAS SO RUDELY INTURUPPTED, ahem. We have received a distress call from a sad music deprived soul." He bellowed out in a heroic voice, trying to make the other Super Campers stop playing poker, and actually listen to him for once. This worked. Caitlin Women gasped in a dramatic way, and AquaJason and Brown Lantern let out a course of 'Egad!'. He smiled to himself, ah yes, his plots always seemed to work.

"Yes, it seems Tesx Luthor has deprived El Mitchierado of music! We have to go save him- Uh… Her? Oh whatever, Super Campers, MOVE OUT!" He pointed to the door, expecting all of them to be rushing out it any second, but the Super Campers remained in their seats. SuperShane sighed into his hand, he was blessed with morons, it seemed.

"SuperShane _says _MOVE OUT! And AquaJason, yes you can go to the bathroom." This got the team into action… And got Aqua Jason into the bathroom.

-

_**Later, at the Tone-Deaf Society of remote and possibly Canadian wilderness. **_

-

Tesx Luthor laughed, as El Mitchierado was slowly being defeated by the lack of music. It was like music to her ears! That is… If there was music around, which there wasn't because she was depriving El Mitchierado of it, but if there was, oh ho… It would defiantly be music to her… Uh, ears…Yes… That uh, was what she meant.

"Stop Tesx! SuperShane will defeat you once again!" El Mitchierado yelled in a very watered down Spanish accent. Her teleporting powers were not working, due to the fact that they needed to be song activated. She looked around at her surroundings, she was in a plexi-glass cylinder above a tank of sharks with frickin laser beams on their heads. The cylinder would drop into the tank if a song was heard, which was why El Mitchierado had to hurriedly turn her phone to vibrate when she woke in the Cylinder.

"You and the Super Campers have ended all my Shenanigans thus far, and I intend to end that! I will be the one ending your Shenanigans, and then you will be Shenanigan-less, because I stopped your Shenanigans. And then you all will be defeated, and the Tone-Deaf Society will rein free with our Shenanigans, and eventually rule the WORLD!" Margretiddler laughed, dancing around the tank, that encased the sharks with the lazer beams on their fricken heads. Tesx Luthor rubbed her temples.

"Yes… Shenanigan-less… Thank you for that Margretiddler" She sighed, now she would start saying 'Shenanigans', she could feel it. She looked on their new-high-tech sixties computer screen, the Super Campers were on their way!

"Everyone to battle stations! Will deal with El Mitchierado's Shenanigans later!… Damnit, I said it…"

-

_**Back with the SuperCampers**_

-

SuperShane led the SuperCampers through the small hiking trials used by possibly Canadians, through the possibly Canadian forest. The remote one, that is. BatNate was on the BatTrike, and Caitlin Women was on her invisible Moped. AquaJason looked around at the foliage, growing more and more distressed.

"We will be fighting by water, right ShuperShane? I don't like it when we aren't by water! They'll have water right? Are we going the right way? Was that our turn? I'm getting tired. Who are we saving again? Are we going to be fighting by water? SuhperShane? ShuperShane? Are you listening to me? Why aren't you listening to me?! Are you-- Oh a puddle!" AquaJason rambled on, and on, mush to the peril of 'ShuperShane'.

SuperShane turned around violently, "IT'S SUPERSHANE, NOT SHUPERSHANE, I DON'T KNOW IF WE WILL BE FIGHTING BY WATER, AND DRINK YOUR DAMN JUICE BOX." He yelled, spitting small bits of saliva onto AquaJason's face. AquaJason nodded, a bit mortified by the experience. He brought he juice box to his lips, and drank from it. SuperShane smiled a bit stressfully, and continued leading the team along the mountain trail.

Soon the Campers arrive at the T-D S RPCF's (Tone-Deaf Soceity of the Remote and Possibly Canadian Forest) headquarters. SuperShane burst through the roof, with the rest of the Super Campers following him.

"Tesx! Release El Mitchierado at once! Or we will have to put and end to your Shenanigans!" He said in a majestic way, like a hippo yawning, except minus the hippo, and double the majestic-ness. AquaJason and BatNate standing beside him. Caitlin Women was trying to park her invisible Moped without much luck. It's hard to put on a e-brake to an invisible Moped.

"SuperShane! You can't sing!" El Mitchierado yelled from her glass cylinder, slamming her fists on the plexi-glass. SuperShane looked hurt.

"And you tell me now, of all times?! I'm saving you! You aren't supposed to be critiquing by voice!" He said, holding his heart, as if he had been stabbed their.

"No, you fool! She means if you do, the cylinder will drop into the shark tank, not that your voice sucks! But she does think you are unattractive…" Margretiddler mused, making gestures.

"Margretiddler! Shush!" Tesx Luthor yelled. "El Mitchrado?! You think I'm ugly!?""It's not like that SuperShane!""I STILL HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!"

All heads turned to AquaJason, and he looked back, from person to person. "What? I do! Now let's kick some butt, so I can!" He pulled back, and punched a random henchman in the face. **KA-ZONK**

BatNate smiled, digging out his gadgets and beginning to disarm the trap El Mitchierado was in. Tesx Luthor growled seeing this, and began to sing, in that off-tune way. The cylinder fell toward the shark tank, but was yanked to safety by Caitlin Women, and her Yellow Rope of Hottunes China. El Mitchierado broke from the Cylinder, triumphantly grinning like an idiot. With her song activated powers of teleportation she transported in front of a fleeing Tesx Luthor.

"You been defeated Tesx!" SuperShane said, landing beside El Mitchierado. BatNate landed behind her along with Caitlin Women.

"Your cylinder shenanigans are at the end of the Yellow rope, Luthor!" BatNate sang, as he through a pair of Bat-cuffs at her.

-

_**Meanwhile**_

-

AquaJason, not realising the fight was over, continued to punch henchmen repeatedly, even beginning to beat the unconscious ones when there were no more conscious ones left.

"AquaJason! Let's got home!" SuperShane called, after handing Tesx Luthor, and The Margretiddler over to the police.

"COMING~!" He shouted, kicking a henchmen on his way to the door.

-

_**And once again the Remote and Possibly Canadian forests are safe.**_

_**-**_

_**And that is the end of this crack…**_


End file.
